Life, Liberty, Love
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: There are some new girls in Sunnydale, Spike gets involved in a rescue and the damsel in distress proves to be anything but.


Life, Liberty, and Love

Buffy sighed, bored.  Her life was great, but for months now it had been just vampires and the occasional demon to fight and to be honest she was bored stiff.  An utter hypocrite, she needed a good apocalypse to liven things up, even if she'd complain the whole time.  Dangling her legs down the side of the crypt wall she surveyed the cemetery.  Nothing moved.  Damn why hadn't she brought anything to do?

Suddenly Buffy caught a flash of something moving from the corner of her eye and turning quickly, on guard, she saw a child of about 8 running towards her.  Jumping down off the crypt she halted the little girls progress.

"Whoa, slow down.  What's the matter?" Buffy placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Slayer, I'm glad to see you.  Will you help my friends?"

Buffy jerked in shock,

"How do you know I'm the Slayer?"

The young girl frowned, then shrugged as if she'd come to a conclusion,

"I was told."

"Very helpful, but what's happened to your friends?" Buffy caught up with the conversation.

"Mralam was trying to capture us," she answered before turning and pulling Buffy in the direction she had come from.

Buffy walked with her,

"What's your name?"

"Hippy and yours is Buffy," she smiled as if she knew a lot more than she was letting on.

No more than a few minutes later Hippy stopped Buffy and gestured ahead.  Buffy nodded,

"Can you tell me what I'm walking into?  Who's Mralam?"

"Mralam's a bad man and he's powerful, don't let appearances deceive you.  He's got 13 demons with him as his 'guard'," Hippy looked disgusted and Buffy began to feel angry as she silently moved forward to a gap in the low bushes.  Ahead she saw 3 girls, bound and unconscious at the feet of one demon each.  The rest of the mobile demons were trying to rope another girl who was still fighting.  Hippy led Buffy round behind the guards of the unconscious girls, all of whom had serious wounds.  As Buffy watched the fight continue, the girl outnumbered 7 to 1, a demon caught the tall girl's wrist in a rope and pulled it tight.  A feral growl issued from her lips and she wrenched her arm back.  Buffy heard a crack and a tang as the rope snapped and the demon toppled over backwards because all his weight had been against the pull.

"That's Lyta," Hippy whispered softly.

Buffy nodded slightly to indicate she understood.  Lyta's eyes locked with Buffy's for a brief instant before switching to Hippy, then the fight continued as the demons attempted to rush her.

"Stop!" a loud voice seemed to echo round the clearing prior to a tall, dark man appearing.  Buffy instantly knew this was Mralam and the fact that the demons obeyed immediately did nothing to dissuade her otherwise.  He came to a stop in front of Lyta, but out of reach,

"Ah Lyta I have you at last or near enough."

Hippy gently touched Buffy's arm and whispered,

"We attack the nearest guards when Lyta attacks Mralam."

Buffy indicate agreement before turning her attention back to Mralam and Lyta.

"I see some of my demons didn't escape your attention…"

"What does he mean?" Buffy breathed.

"The demons are wearing special hats because Lyta is telepathic," Hippy answered.

Buffy twigged; the 3 dead demons on the ground had no obvious injuries, but were missing their helmet kit.  Mralam too was wearing one Buffy noticed.

"You cheated," Buffy heard Lyta's voice for the first time.

"What did you expect? I'm a dealer in rare, living objects…"

"A slaver," Lyta spat.

Mralam inclined his head towards Lyta before saying,

"I think I should curb your insolence myself."

"Please do," Lyta moved her arm outwards and Buffy saw that it was distorted, broken.  Lyta pulled the rope from her wrist and snapped the bone back into place without wincing.  No emotion crossed her face as she returned to her stance, arms held loosely, ready at her sides.  Mralam raised his hands and muttered something, which caused a fiery, energy ball to appear.  He flung it at Lyta but it bounced off a barrier that appeared from nowhere to surround Lyta.

"Clever," Mralam said.  He tried again and the same thing happened.

"Can you protect your friends as well?" he began to raise a hand to point behind him when Lyta charged him.

Almost simultaneously Hippy jumped one of the guards, Buffy, not far behind, tackled another.  Hippy knocked the guard's feet out from under him, before snapping his neck, displaying inhuman strength.  She then knelt next to the unconscious girl, untying her, gently shaking her and stanching her shoulder wound.  Buffy snapped the nearest guard's neck before turning to the other, who was alerted having just seen the other guards killed.  He tackled Buffy alone because the other guards were too engaged watching the vicious fight between Lyta and Mralam.  Hippy managed to stir the girl, who she helped across to another unconscious girl, while she turned to the other.  Buffy managed to rip off the demons helmet and instantly he cried out in distress, then agony before collapsing and lying still.

"What the…" Buffy spun round.

"Lyta is on automatic kill at the moment," Hippy said over the head of a barely awake girl.  The other two, now untied, were helping each other move across to Hippy. Buffy grabbed an arm each and hauled them across the remaining distance.

"What about Lyta?  We need to help her," Buffy said.

"Wait 'til we've recovered a bit," the most conscious girl answered.

"But I could go in and distract a couple of demons…" The same girl interrupted Buffy,

"Mralam would have no compunction against sending all the remaining demons against you.  Wait a moment, Lyta can hold on for longer than you would expect."

"How can you be of any help?" Buffy glanced over their wounds; shoulder gash, stomach puncture, leg open to the bone.

"We heal quickly Slayer.  We're not as human as you first thought," the girl was almost contemptuous.

"Guys, chill," Hippy held up her hands.

"Who are you?  What are you doing in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked still angry.

"I'm Flick," shoulder wound answered.

"Chrissy," the stomach wound supplied.

"Yuli," leg wound grouched.

"We'll tell you the rest after this," Flick told Buffy rising to her feet.

Suddenly Lyta broke free of the circle of demons,

"Go!  Get out of here!"

"Lyta, what about you?" Flick asked.

"Just go," Lyta spun and ducked a demons grasp before taking off.

Flick grabbed Chrissy and Yuli,

"Move!"

Buffy slotted under Yuli's arm and was used as a counter balance against her injured leg.  Flick and Chrissy grabbed one of Hippy's shoulders each as they began to run.  They all cleared the bushes but the demons were beginning to split, some after them, the rest went after Lyta.

 "We'll never make it," Yuli wailed despite the obvious pain in her leg.

"Make what?" a male voice asked.

"Spike!" Buffy caught sight of him. "Brilliant timing."

"As always.  Hello ladies," Spike nodded to the group before falling beside them.

"We need to move quicker," Buffy instructed.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm slowing you down.  I'll just..." Yuli was cut short by Spike picking her up into a fireman's lift.

"You can be rear watch," Spike told Yuli.

"I bet I can," she muttered, before she, Chrissy, Hippy and Flick burst out laughing.

"Oh bloody funny," Spike pretended to be angry but he had a huge grin on his face.  Buffy rolled her eyes as the picked up speed.

"There," Chrissy pointed at a car.

"Fuck…" Yuli swore.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Lyta's got the keys," Yuli told her before being deposited on the bonnet by Spike.  

He proceeded to pull a piece of wire out of his pocket and twist it.

Hippy shook her head,

"Just like Lyta."

Spike didn't look up from his work on the car's lock but asked,

"Why?"

"She always carry's apparently useless junk in her pockets," Flick grabbed the door handle as the click sounded.  Spike stuffed the wire in his pocket before moving to open the bonnet.  The others clambered in while Spike jumped the engine.  He was climbing in when the demons appeared, but they pulled away from the kerb and raced away.

"We have to look for Lyta," Chrissy demanded.

"Lyta will contact us when she's safe," Flick tried to comfort the group.

"And what if she's not safe?" Chrissy jumped in.

"Then we're all screwed," Yuli answered.

Lyta slowly came back to consciousness.  It couldn't be anywhere else, because of the pain radiating from all of her body.  She slitted her eyes to peer at her surroundings and seeing nothing of importance she closed them again before sending out a telepathic tracer to detect the nearest living things.  Lyta located guards, slaves, buyers and then finally Mralam.  Angry now at her imprisonment she tried to crush his mind, but found him still protected.

"Damn," she muttered, opening her eyes fully.

**No cage, bars, restraints.  Weird.  There has to be something…** Lyta thought.  She was lying on a raised platform.  Reaching out to it's edge she received a shock as her fingers hit a barrier.

Lyta sighed,

**Magick, well it would be, it's the only thing with half a chance of keeping me in…**

Closing her eyes she reached down within herself to draw up her magick.  Her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up onto all fours despite the pain to peer over the edge of the platform.  The platform was hanging in mid air with no obvious attachments.

"Oh fuck!" Lyta swore louder than she meant to and her voice echoed round the room.  Now it was only a matter of time before they came to 'inspect' her.  Lyta slammed her hand against the magick barrier and for her pains receiving a shock that would kill a human.  It merely burned her hand.

**OK now that was pointless…** Lyta thought before resigning herself to herself to her situation.

Spike listened to the arguing group of girls, who still hadn't agreed on how much to tell Buffy and the others about themselves.

**Talk about cautious! ** Spike thought, quietly listening to the 'conversation' in the room.  They probably hadn't forgotten he was there, which meant that they were probably guarding what they were saying, but it made him feel less ignored.

**Great now I want bloody comfort.  Really!  I mean why am I still here? ** He thought before answering himself, **Because you're bloody curious to know what's going on and who Lyta is. **

From what he'd heard about her she was a girl right up his street: courageous, reckless but not too extremes, loyal and a natural leader.  Plus she'd apparently never lost a one on one fight.  Spike definitely wanted to meet this girl!

"Lyta I know you're awake so just obey the instructions," Mralam said to Lyta's back.

No response.

"OK have it your way but you will be sorry when the buyers come round," Mralam shrugged and turned to leave.

"Buyers?" Lyta's voice asked.

"Oh yes you're a speciality! There's never been a unicorn on the market before: rare, powerful, priceless, untouched… simply a jackpot," Mralam listed her 'qualities'.

Lyta shuddered involuntarily and the slaver laughed before leaving.

Spike eyed the door, deciding whether to make a break for it.

"Just tell me what is going on!" Buffy demanded, tired.

"But we can't we… can't put you in more danger.  It's not right… our way," Chrissy tried to explain.

This had been going on for sometime and finally Spike's patience snapped,

"Look just tell us your names, what you are, who Mralam is, what he does and what you're bloody well all doing in Sunnydale."

"OK well Yuli, Chrissy, Hippy and Flick," Flick pointed at the appropriate people.  "Pegasus, sabre-toothed cat, Hippo, Phoenix," Again she pointed to the relevant person.  The others now gaped openly at them, but Spike had heard this before when he'd been eavesdropping.

"Mralam is a slaver, dealer.  He captures rare… people to sell to the highest bidder.  He's in Sunnydale because it attracts demons to the Hellmouth," Chrissy explained.

"And you?" Xander asked.

The girls glanced at each other.

"We move around.  We haven't been here before," Hippy shrugged.

"OK progress," Buffy sighed.

Spike was barely aware of the conversation as something was trying to get into his head.  He was conscious of a voice and she was begging for help.  "Hello? Please help…"

**Hello.  Who? ** Spike asked himself but the faint voice answered, 

"Lyta.  Who am I talking to?"

**Spike, ** He answered. **Where are you? **

"Held by Mralam in his compound.  I… don't…" She broke off.

**What is it? ** Spike asked sensing her distress.

"I don't want to be a slave not in _that_ way," Lyta told him.

**What way? ** Spike had an over whelming urge to know.

"Untouched… Please help, I can't reach the others."

Spike eyed the talking group,

"People!"

They glared at him for shouting.

"What now?" Buffy snapped.

"Lyta's talking to me," Spike answered.

"Great! Insane vampire with little voices in his head," Xander rolled his eyes dramatically.

"No wait Lyta's telepathic.  Why can't she reach us?" Yuli held up her hand to stop the others speaking.

"I can't reach Earth," Lyta told Spike. "I can hear them through you."

"She can hear you and she says she can't reach earth," Spike told the group.

"Crap," Yuli swore.

"Where is she?" Flick asked

"In Mralam's compound," Spike answered.

This went on for sometime.

"Spike I have to go.  I can't hold on any longer," Lyta cried out suddenly making Spike jump, before she was gone.

"What was that for?" Buffy asked.

"She's gone," Spike told them before asking a question of his own.  "She said she didn't want to be a slave 'in that way'… untouched.  What did Lyta mean?"

The girls glanced at each other.

"It's personal.  You'll have to ask her," Flick answered.

Lyta broke contact with Spike utterly spent.  At least she'd managed to make contact, but she was still puzzled why Spike had picked up on her distress call.

**The girls are too stressed at the moment to be sensitive but Spike! **

Lyta had heard of the vampire before and met him, though she doubted he'd remember that.

**Interesting man… ** was Lyta's last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Over the next few days many people came to see her, offered huge sums of money there and then, but Mralam was canny and told them to come to the auction.  Lyta contacted Spike again to tell him where and when the auction was in some hope that they'd be able to rescue her.  She knew her chances of escaping by herself were almost nil as she hadn't been fed, watered or her injuries tended to.  Lyta had healed herself but it always took a lot out of her and she'd woken up that first day in captivity to find her clothes gone and only a small blanket to cover her modesty.  She was well aware she was getting weak and it would be apparent to everyone by the time it got round to the auction, but it wouldn't kill her.  She body would digest anything if pushed, metal, itself.  Having a lot of time to think helped Lyta order her thoughts except those on a certain vampire, of which she had quite a few and spent more of each passing day thinking about.

One night another slave escaped, but didn't get far.  He was brought back, punished and then all of the other slaves-to-be were given a severe beating for no reason.  Lyta's body healed itself automatically but it weakened her further until she could barely raise a hand.

**Lyta! **

Lyta woke with a jolt,

**Spike! **

**We're coming for you now!  All of us! ** Spike yelled in his thoughts but Lyta didn't have the energy to tell him to stop.

The force of 11 made major impact on Mralam's defences.  They were still weak from the damaged they'd obtained by capturing Lyta, who laid and listened to the sounds of fighting, the screams and then a loud boom.  She felt a wave of magick pass over her and her barrier collapsed.  Lyta attempted to slide across to the edge of her cage, but could barely summon enough strength to move.  A guard still stood outside her door and she knew he could stop her so easily.  There was a loud crash outside just before her 'guard' hit the door with a wet smack.  The door was thrown open and Spike stepped over the body and into the room.

"Spike," Lyta whispered.

"Lyta?  Is that you?" Spike asked, crossing to her.

"Yes, please help I can't…" Lyta's voice faltered and gave out.

Spike nodded, recognising her voice, as he reached out to lift her into his arms.

**Wait!  I'll burn you like a holy item if you touch my skin! ** Lyta's thought caught his hands.

Spike took no time in wrapping the blanket securely around her, being a gentleman at all times, and being careful not to burn himself or jolt her, Spike scooped Lyta up.

**How bloody romantic! ** Spike thought sarcastically to himself, forgetting Lyta was telepathic.

**I heard that, ** Lyta told him.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike swore as he stepped out of the room, over the demon and scattered wooden remains.

Lyta laughed before coughing violently and passing out.

Spike stood, hidden, staring at the compound, from yellow eyes, as the others took up their positions surrounding the hideout.  Spike had strategically gained the role of finding and rescuing Lyta by stating he could contact Lyta if he couldn't find her, but secretly he wanted to meet this girl in private.  He caught a glimpse of a flash of light; the signal and he took off down the hill.

**Lyta! **

**Spike! **

**We're coming for you now!  All of us! ** Spike yelled in his thoughts.

He ran at a previously placed springboard and launched himself up and over the complex's wall.  Spike landed neatly before quickly hiding himself in the shadows.  Now he was in the main attack would begin in earnest.  Spike watched as a fiery ball collided with the wall, smashing a hole in it and this was repeated two more times prior to the rest pouring into the compound.  Demons came rushing out to meet them, but they didn't see Spike as he slipped silently through the courtyard into the building that housed the slaves.  Spike met a demon hurrying up the corridor from the slave block.  Taking advantage of the demon's surprise spike slammed two fists into its face, then sweeping the demon off its feet.  Crouching over it Spike pinned the demon in a painful position.

"Tell me where Lyta is," Spike growled.

The demon whimpered, but didn't answer.

Spike growled again as he snapped one of the demons arm.

"Down this corridor, up two flights of stairs.  Can't miss it there is a guard on the door," the demon suppurated.

"Thanks," Spike said.

"Why are you here for her? You're a _vampire_!" the demon asked suddenly.

Spike was silently for a moment as he stared up the corridor,

"I have this feeling I'm going to like what I find."

"What…?" the demon frowned.

Spike's answer was to snap his neck.  He stood and strode off down the corridor and up the stairs.  Sounds of fighting and screams followed him.  Spike reached the top and peered round the corner, down another corridor and he saw a guard.  A loud boom shook the building and Spike felt a wave of magick pass over him.  Pulling his head back he glanced round before spotting another door and quietly he opened to reveal an expensive office suite.  Spike glanced around the room then his eyes alighted on a heavy wooden chair,

"Perfect."

Picking it up and making sure he had a clear route down the corridor, Spike sprinted down the corridor, taking the demon by surprise.  He smashed it over the demons head, propelling him into the door with a wet smack.  The demon collapsed, unconscious and the door was thrown open.  Spike stepped over the body and into the room.

"Spike," he heard his name whispered.

"Lyta?  Is that you?" Spike asked, crossing to the body lying on a suspended platform.

"Yes, please help I can't…" Lyta's voice faltered and gave out.

Spike nodded, recognising her voice.  He reached out to lift her into his arms, aware that she was weak if she hadn't been able to maintain the conversation.

**Wait!  I'll burn you like a holy item if you touch my skin! ** Lyta's thought caught his hands.

Spike took no time in wrapping the blanket securely around her, being a gentleman at all times, and being careful not to burn himself or jolt her, Spike scooped Lyta up.

**How bloody romantic! ** Spike thought sarcastically to himself, forgetting Lyta was telepathic.

**I heard that, ** Lyta told him.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike swore as he stepped out of the room, over the demon and scattered wooden remains.

Lyta laughed before coughing violently and passing out.

"Lyta!" Spike felt her go limp.

He sighed, so much for first impressions.  He strode down the corridor and down the stairs, over the other demons body and out into the courtyard.  Spike paused, surveying the mess in the courtyard, deciding where to go, when he felt eyes watching him.  Hair stood up on the back of his neck, but he casually glanced around and seeing nothing threatening Spike left via one of the holes in the wall.  He met up with the others at the predetermined spot.  They glanced at the unconscious Lyta.

"How is she?" Chrissy asked.

"Weak," Spike answered, eyes skimming the group for any major injuries.  Seeing none he suggested taking Lyta and the other elements back to his house, as it was nearest.  The group agreed and spilt.

Lyta came round to see Flick sitting beside her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living…" Flick greeted her.

"What you thinking 'bout?" Lyta rasped out.

Flick handed her a drink, let her take as much as she needed and put the cup back on the side before answering,

"Land of the living, bed of the undead.  Weird combination!"

"Bed of the… What?" Lyta surged upright. "Ohmygod!  I'm in Spike's bed!!"  She sank back down to the bed again.

"As his place was the closest and he offered, we came here," Flick shrugged then grinned.  "He also offered the biggest bed in the house, his bed with a smile!"

"Are the others OK?" Lyta asked choosing to ignore the last comment.

"A few cuts, nothing serious.  Buffy and her gang came with us," Flick answered.

"I know.  Spike told me," Lyta sighed.  

Flick raised an eyebrow then smiled as Lyta's stomach growled,

"Someone's hungry!"

"We must obey the stomach," Lyta grinned as her sense of humour returned.

Lyta spent the next few days in bed, sleeping, eating and regaining her strength.  A knock on the door sounded before Spike entered carrying a steaming drink.  He placed it on the bedside table.

"Thanks," Lyta said.

"How you doing?" Spike asked crouching down to put his elbows on the bed.

"Better since I seem to have the biggest bed in the place," she smiled. "I owe you a lot."

Spike grinned,

"Yeah you do!"

"I'll think of way to repay you," Lyta promised.

Spike carried on grinning but a fleeting glimpse of something crossed his face.

"Why did you come to get me?" Lyta asked.

Spike stood suddenly,

"I needed a fight."

He turned to leave but paused at the door,

"I wanted to meet you, see if you lived up to your reputation."

"And did I?" Lyta asked quietly

Spike nodded,

"And more."

Then he left.

The other girls had gone out for a meal since they'd cleared Spike's house out of food, so Spike was left to look after Lyta.  He knew she was sleeping and to advantage of this to clear up her latest meal.  Lyta was whimpering in her sleep and Spike could smell the fear coming off her.  Spike knelt beside the bed but couldn't touch Lyta to comfort her.

"Lyta, it's OK.  You're safe."

"No!" Lyta cried out, her hands grabbing his arms.

Spike sighed for small mercies as he was wearing a long sleeved top.

"Lyta, you're safe.  I'm here," Spike reassured.

"Spike?" Lyta asked in a small voice, still asleep.

"Yes it's me.  It's alright."

"Spike you're here.  You came," Lyta sounded so happy that Spike felt ridiculously pleased.

Lyta moved so that her arms wrapped around his waist and her head was nestled up against Spike's chest.  It looked very uncomfortable.  Spike moved slowly until he was sitting on the side of the bed, but Lyta didn't relinquish her hold.  Spike lay down next to Lyta and it felt so good to have a warm body pressed up against him that he fell asleep.

Lyta woke up the next morning feeling rested despite the nightmare she'd had.  It had a nice ending with Spike coming to her rescue… again.

**Something familiar there! ** Lyta thought as she went to stretch.  

That's when she became aware of the arm round her waist and the body spooned round hers.

**Spike! …Ohmygod!  I can't believe this!  That would mean the last bit of my dream was real… ** Lyta froze in shock before relaxing, not wanting to wake him.

**Hold on a sec, girl.  Why the hell don't you want to wake him? **

Spike murmured something intelligibly in his sleep as his arm tightened around her waist, drawing her closer.

**Oh that's why! **

Lyta suddenly realised she was intensely happy to have him there and it was in direct competition of the experience and denial that anyone could love her.  She decided to wait until Spike woke up and make the most of it.  As if in response to her decision Spike stirred and woke.  Lyta felt him stiffen when he realised where he was.  Unexpectedly he relaxed before saying,

"Mornin'."

Lyta turned over to face him,

"Hi."

Spike gazed at her, but she couldn't tell what emotions chased each other across his face.  Suddenly he jerked and started to remove his arm,

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding.  It's just that you…"

Lyta interrupted,

"It's OK.  I know what happened and I promise you're not intruding on my…  happiness.  My bed, yes, my happiness, no."

Spike grinned,

"Your bed?"

Lyta smiled but didn't answer.

"I'm glad you're not upset.  It's been awhile since I've woken up next to such a beautiful woman." Spike's grin didn't fade but Lyta's did as she went through mental shock.  Then she blushed,

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes and I'd kiss you to prove it but…" Spike lifted a hand until it hovered over her cheek.

"Would you really want to touch me?" Lyta asked.

"Yes," Spike answered in all seriousness.

"I'll see what I can think of," Lyta answered before prodding his chest with a finger.  "You can get me breakfast."

Spike groaned then rolled out of bed.

The same day Lyta was up and about, albeit slowly.  The girls had gone shopping and Lyta was pottering about the house, bored.  Spike was sitting on the couch in the lounge when she wandered in.

"Hey there," he greeted her.

Lyta looked up,

"I've found a way to pay you back for some of the enormity I owe you."

Spike stood and rubbed his hands together,

"Oh goodie!"

Lyta laughed at the ridiculousness of Spike's behaviour,

"I know you have a training area, so I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"I bloody well know how to fight!" Spike exclaimed indignantly.

"OK then if you do you'll beat me easily then," Lyta slyly lay down her challenge.

"You're on!" Spike nodded before frowning. "Are you sure you can cope?"

"We'll soon see won't we?" Lyta said over her shoulder already on her way down to the basement training area.

Spike jogged to catch up with her and they both reached the top of the stairs together.

"Madam," Spike proffered his arm.

"You're in a silly mood," Lyta laughed but took his arm nevertheless.

"So glad I'm wearing another long sleeved top," Spike said leading her down the stairs.

Lyta surveyed the padded room before striding to the centre of the room.  Spike watched her go and realised what predatory grace she walked with.  His eyes travelled down her back, rear and legs then his gaze lifted as she turned to face him.  Spike's gaze travelled up her body to her face, which had a smile on it.

"I'm waiting," Lyta whispered. "Don't hold back."

Spike moved stealthily after her aware of her eyes appraising him.  He closed the gap slowly, after which he rushed her.  He drew up sharply when she disappeared and spun round to find her standing behind him, still smiling.  Spike approached her again and this time he didn't rush her.  Lyta didn't disappear this time but always remained out of reach.  Time and time again Spike drew close but could never touch her until she got round behind him and swept him off his feet.  Lyta pinned him down by sitting on the small of his back, legs locked over the back of his and hands on his upper arms.  She leant down to whisper in his ear,

"I can teach you to do that."

"How?" Spike whispered back.

"You are sensitive enough to pick up on a persons subconscious pre-decided move and…" Lyta was interrupted by Spike rolling over, pinning Lyta beneath him instead.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" Spike smiled.

Lyta flipped backwards folding her body through the small gap between hers and Spike's bodies until she was on all fours facing him, then she scampered off.  Spike raced off on all fours after her.  They spent the next 10 minutes chasing each other like this, before Spike called a halt to it.

"Teach me," Spike said, so Lyta did.

The next day Lyta was up about again, but still in 'her' room because she'd over done it the previous day.  Spike came in with two drinks, one for her, one for him.

"Spike put those down.  I have a solution to our problem," Lyta told him.

Spike put the mugs down and asked,

"Which problem's that luv?"

"Haha," Lyta laughed sarcastically. "The touching each other problem."

Spike was clearing thinking about the last comment and from the look of predatory anticipation on his face he was possible thinking too much about how.  Lyta stayed silent, maintaining eye contact until she began thinking along the same lines, which is when she blushed.  Spike grinned,

"What's going to happen?"

"To allow you to touch me I'd have to give part of my soul," Lyta answered in a rush, aware it sounded very serious.

Spike made a few fish faces before asking,

"What will it do to us?"

"Allow us to touch, connect us at a… higher level and… I don't know.  I've never seen it done before," Lyta replied truthfully.

"Will it stop you being immune to other vampires?" Spike realised a possible flaw.

Lyta shook her head,

"No it shouldn't do.  Spike it won't hurt but it'll be a shock to your system."

Spike nodded attempting to take it all in.  Lyta watched him carefully before curiosity made her ask,

"What would you do once you could touch me?"

Spike smiled, the same look of hungry fervour on his face,

"You still owe me one."

"You didn't answer the question!" Lyta glared at him, desperately trying to ignore Spike's barely concealed desire. "Tell me!"

"Ok then I'll challenge you to a fight," Spike grinned, his thoughts working over time on an ulterior motive.

"You'll lose… again," Lyta sounded so sure.

Spike sobered up,

"Lyta will you do it?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"OK."

Lyta closed her eyes and Spike watched in amazement as green energy began to drift from the ground at her feet.  It twirled up her legs until she was covered in strands of green energy.  Lyta's hands rose to chest height and it looked like she was attempting to draw something out of herself.  Pulling her hands away from her chest closed in a double fist, Lyta opened her eyes and they met Spike's.

"Are you sure?" Lyta asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Spike said softly. "But I want this more than anything in my life."

Lyta opened her hands and Spike lost the power to think as he saw the depth of what she was handing over.  She pressed her palms against Spike's chest over his heart and he felt a surge of power run through him.  He would have collapsed if Lyta hadn't of caught him.

"Are you OK?" Lyta asked, worried.

Spike's eyes alighted on their clasped arms, bare arms. He rose to his feet and hugged Lyta,

"It worked!"

"Of course it did!" Lyta retorted but she clung to him just the same.

"Our drinks are getting cold," Lyta said much later.

Spike twisted round on the floor and picked them up before deliberately offering her his drink.  Lyta grinned at him, aware of his deception, but she accepted it and took a sip.

"But that's blood!" Spike exclaimed.

"What did you think I'd do?" Lyta asked. "I'm just as much a demon as you are, if not more so as I was born as I am.  I really don't care."

To prove her point she took another swallow.  Spike saw she had a spot of blood on her lip and without thinking he leant forward and licked it off.  Lyta sucked in a breath but didn't pull away.  Spike drew back enough to see her face and, seeing what he wanted to see, he kissed her.  It was sweet and touching and Lyta responded by linking her arms round her neck.  Spike was gentle and persuaded Lyta to open her mouth to his tongue.  He would have barely caressed her tongue with his except she tasted of blood and magick and Spike growled slightly, pulling her closer.  Spike broke the kiss as he came back to his senses, smiling as he released her and saw Lyta's pleased and flushed face.

"Wow," Lyta breathed.

Spike grinned, taking the compliment,

"It gets better."

"My inexperience shows," Lyta answered.

"Bloody hell no!" Spike swore. "Take this as a compliment Lyta, you responded like a pro!"

Lyta blushed, glancing down, then she grinned and moving, she swung one hand round so that it was accessible to the blood and stuck one finger in it.  She raised a bloody finger and calculatingly slowly licked it clean.  Spike growled in response, closing the distance between them.  Lyta became intensely aware of a vampire's lust for blood and so did it again, except this time she offered her finger to Spike.  He sucked it clean, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Lyta.  Spike dipped her finger in the blood for a third time and sucked it clean.  Lyta gasped and arched towards him.

"I think we've found a zone," Spike said huskily.

Lyta opened her eyes,

"What…?"

"Erogenous zone luv," Spike grinned before kissing her.

Lyta clung to him, responding to his challenge and the feelings coursing through her before breaking for a breather some time later.  Spike became aware of Lyta's quick breathing and arousal.  He grew hard in response.  Lyta's eyes widened and Spike became privy to some confused thoughts from Lyta.

**Want him… can't… soon… too early… need Spike… love… **

Suddenly Lyta wrenched away and ran from him, out of his house.  Spike sat shocked for a moment prior to taking off after her.  He got to the main living space where the rest of the girls were and they'd just seen Lyta run through the house in tears.

"Whoa hold up there!" Yuli stepped into front of Spike.

"Move!" Spike snapped. "I need to talk to Lyta."

"Not a lot of things make Lyta cry or run," Flick said quietly. "You'd better tell us what happened."

Spike glanced around the group before sighing,

"We've been getting on really well recently."

"And you decided to take it up another level?" Yuli asked sarcastically.

"I'm not the one dreaming about me!" Spike exclaimed.

"Lyta dreams about you?  She told you this?" Flick asked.

"Not in so many words, but she does talk in her sleep," Spike told them.

"True.  OK, so what happened today?" Chrissy asked.

"We'd been talking about me being able to touch her properly, skin to skin.  Lyta came up with the solution today and she gave me a part of her soul," Spike shortened the story, still desperate to talk to Lyta.

"She kept that quiet," Flick muttered.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Normally we talk about life changing decisions," Chrissy explained.

"And she didn't tell you?  Would you have told her to do something different?" Spike was slightly pissed off by their presumption that they could interfere.

"No she didn't and we would have counselled her not to," Yuli stated flatly.

Spike opened his mouth to snap at Yuli but Chrissy intervened,

"She barely knows you Spike, you barely know her.  Take care.  She is more fragile than she seems and we should have felt the power rise she must have used."

"And that means what?" Spike asked, still smarting from the rebuff.

"She's becoming more powerful," Yuli muttered before all the Elements stared at Spike.

He didn't like the scrutiny but didn't want to know what it was about.

"This still doesn't explain the tears though," Flick caught Spike's eye.

"It worked and I hugged her, then we had a drink except I gave her mine, which was blood thinking she wouldn't drink it…" Spike was interrupted by Flick.

"But she did," it was a statement not a question, but all the women had a look a slight worry on their faces.

Spike nodded as he continued,

"She teased me with the blood.  I kissed her and felt her get…"

"Stop.  We get the picture," Hippy held up her hands.

"She… then I did as well and that's when she fled," Spike finished.

"It's her first time with a guy though I would have thought she'd seen a guy… well.  Leave her be 'til sundown.  She scared shitless," Flick told him.

"She needs time to sort this out," Chrissy added.

"Do you need time to sort yourself out?" Yuli asked sweetly.

Spike glared at Yuli before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Flick asked.

"Oh please tell me you got that?" Chrissy begged.

"No I… " Flick looked round the group.

"OK he was pleased to see Lyta," Yuli told her.

"Oh he… Opps!" Flick got it before the group dissolved into giggles.

Lyta had sat on the roof, eyes dry now, for over half the day.  The girls brought her food and drinks, but getting no response to their queries they left again.  Lyta had lived a life of hell, up to a few years ago when she had met the others.  Forced away from her family when she was still a child, she had never had very good social skills and didn't fully grasp that someone, other than her parents, could love her, especially not in that way by a man.  She wasn't old enough for sexual relations according to her race's developmental cycle and she doubted Spike would wait a couple of hundred years until she was.  What was she going to tell him?

Music drifted up from the house as the sun finished setting.  Lyta began to sing along,

"Everything you are

Everything you'll be

Touches the current of love

So deep in me

Every sigh in the night

Ever tear that you cry

Seduces me."

Spike's voice made her jumped slightly as he appeared singing on the ground.

"And all that I am

And all that I'll be

Means nothing at all

If you can't be with me

Your most innocent kiss

Or your sweetest caress

Seduces me."

Lyta picked up the next line, but she tried to make Spike see he could do better.

"I don't car about tomorrow

I've given up on yesterday"

  
Spike sang to prove he cared for her now and always.

"Here and now is all that matters

Right here with you is where Ill stay

Everything in this world

Every voice in the night

Every little thing of beauty

Comes shining thru in your eyes

And all that is you becomes part of me too

Cause all you do seduces me."

"And if I should die tomorrow,"

"I'd go down with a smile on my face

I thank God I've ever known you

I'd fall down on my knees

For all the love we've made"

"Every sigh in the night

Every tear you cry

Seduces me seduces me

And all that you do… Seduces me."

Lyta looked at Spike and saw the truth behind his words but her head was still ruling her heart that wanted all Spike promised.  Spike could still see her heart and he waited for the next song.  He had the girls put songs on the player to show how much he loved Lyta.

"At the mirror you fix your hair and

Put your makeup on

You're insecure about what clothes

To wear I can't see nothing wrong

To me you look 

So beautiful when you can't make up your mind

It's half past eight, it's getting late

It's OK, take your time

Standing here my hands in

My pockets

Like I have a thousand

Times

Thinking back it took 

One breath

One word to change my life

The first time I saw you it felt

Like coming home

If I never told you I just want you to know

You had me from hello

When we walk into

A crowded room it's like we're all alone

Everyone tries to kidnap

Your attention

You just smile

And steal the show

You come to me

And take my hand

We start dancin' slow

You put your lips up to my ear

And whisper way

Down low

From the first time I saw you it felt like

Coming home

If I never told

You I just want you to know

You had me

From hello

And when you're laying down

Beside me

I feel your heartbeat to remind me…

The first time I saw you

It felt like coming home

If I never told you

I just want you to know

You had me

From hello

From hello."

Spike waited for the beginning of the next song, but just before it started Lyta stood up on the roof and a different song began.

"Come on, yeah

You are my knight in armour

The hero of my heart

When you smile at me I see

A true world go up

The river is getting deep, believe it

You're all these arms of mine wanna hold

All wrapped up with a river

Baby, I'm giving you this heart of gold

So listen up, it's you I trust

I feel magic every time that we touch

I pledge allegiance to the heavens above

Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love

(Hey of love)"

Lyta brought her hand up with the rise of the music.  The ground under Spike's feet trembled and then rose until it was level with the roof.

"Just like Juliet belonged to Romeo

You can stay prepared that I won't be letting you go

In the heat of the night

So right you taste my sweetness on your lips

I'll make it better than you ever dreamed

And the rest of your life will be just like this

(Baby) So listen up, it's you I trust

I feel magic every time we touch

(Baby) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above

Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love

So listen up, it's you I trust

I feel magic every time we touch

(Yeah) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above

Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love

Declaration of love (love)

Declaration of love (heh)

Declaration of love (oh)

Declaration of love (no no no no)

Declaration of love (to you baby)

Declaration of love (oh)

In the heat of the night

So right you taste my sweetness on your lips

I'll make it better than you ever dreamed

And the rest of your life will be just like this

(Baby) So listen up, it's you I trust

I feel magic every time we touch baby, baby

I pledge allegiance to the heavens above

Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love

So listen up, it's you I trust

I feel magic every time we touch

I pledge allegiance to the heavens above

Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love

So listen up, it's you I trust

Don't you know, don't you know

I pledge allegiance to the heavens above

I swear to you my baby."

Lyta opened her mouth to carry on singing but was cut short by Spike kissing her.  It was gentle, sweet and something Lyta had waited all her life to receive.  Spike broke away and Lyta met his gaze and smile.  Spike smiled back,

"That's better.  I couldn't bear to see you upset."

"I'm better, but there is a lot you need to know about me," Lyta was determined to be truthful.

"Ok, like what?" Spike asked.

"What do you think I am?" Lyta asked instead of telling him.

"Beautiful, sexy, clever," Spike grinned.

"Spike, be serious.  This is hard for me," Lyta begged.

"You said you were a demon, but outside of that I don't know," Spike told her honestly.

"I'm a unicorn," Lyta bit off.

Spike blinked before frowning,

"I thought they were horses with horns."

Lyta laughed,

"True but we are shrouded in secrets.  Most unicorns are shape shifters with other powers too."

"Like your telepathy and that ground thing," Spike suggested.

"Telepathy yes but the other no, that's more… complicated," Lyta's gaze dropped to her feet.

"I think we'd better sit and you should begin at the start," Spike sat and tugged Lyta down beside him.

"Right ummm unicorn, shape shifter, telepathic," Lyta began ticking points off on her fingers. "I'm 1670 years old."

Spike whistled softly,

"You don't look it."

"Unicorns are immortal so we don't age the same way.  I'm not even a true adult in my races terms," Lyta told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked as Lyta became too cryptic.

"We stop being children at 500 and reach sexual maturity at 2000," Lyta refused to look at him.

Spike understood some of her fears but decided something wasn't quite right,

"But?"

Lyta sighed,

"I was… Unicorns don't die very easily and certainly not of old age.  Our leader died of old age at the exact moment I was born and I was blamed."

Spike winced,

"Ouch, but surely it couldn't be your fault."

"The Great Unicorn was the most important thing ever to unicorns.  It's very complicated.  I was given 100 years to grow up before I was exiled.  If I ever go back I'll be killed," Lyta tried to by incredibly plain about her past.

Spike sat in silence while contemplated this.  His eyes alighted on the rocky projection.

"What about that?" he nodded in it's direction.

"A few years back, we girls were drawn together by something deep inside us that we didn't know existed.  We met and became… the Elements," Lyta revealed her biggest secret.

"The elements…!?!" Spike stared at her, not comprehending.

"You know about the elements; earth, air, fire, water…" Lyta watched as Spike nodded slowly. "OK forever these have been controlled by creatures, good or bad.  These are called the Elements and we're it," Lyta gestured at herself and to the girls in the house below them.

"Who…?" Spike was utterly amazed, aware now of just how much power she had.

"I'm Earth, Yuli's Air, Chrissy is Fire, Hippy Water," Lyta listed the girls.

"Flick?" Spike asked.

"Ah she's Light, a new one and Phoenix, who you haven't met is the 5th or a power centre," Lyta smiled reassuringly, as she watched Spike struggle with the mass of information.

Lyta smiled sadly before sighing to face the oncoming night. She glanced at the rocky projection then raised her hand and with a small rumble it slid back into the earth.  Spike watched it happened, before he stood,

"Lyta I have to go, do something, think."

"Spike," Lyta stood as well. "We'll leave.  We've intruded long enough.  Please remember I'm still the same person I was when… the same person you…" Lyta trailed off and looked at her feet

Spike stared at her knowing exactly what the unsaid words were.  Lyta walked down the roof to the edge where she dropped to the ground and landed neatly on her feet.  She disappeared into the house and not five minutes later Spike watched them all leave.

**What the bloody hell was all that? ** Spike thought as he sat back down, resting his chin on his arms, which were crossed over his bent, raised legs.

Spike cam to a decision.  He would go find Lyta and tell her that he… Spike's thoughts trailed to a stop as a man, tall and dark, appeared in front of the house.

"Hello Spike," he called up.

"Who the hell are you?" Spike called down.

"I am Mralam," the slaver replied.

**Bastard! ** Spike thought but said nothing.

"You may not have met my, but I saw you carrying off my prize possession," Mralam continued.

"She's not your possession," Spike was just a little pissed off by that statement, but he remembered feeling eyes watching him as he left the compound carrying Lyta.

"She shouldn't have left and you caused trouble coming to get her," Mralam was barely bothering to conceal his anger.

"You caused trouble by taking her," Spike shot back.

Mralam glared a Spike for the interruption,

"She shouldn't have done it."

"Done what?" Spike asked.

"Made her declaration of love quite so loudly from your roof," Mralam sounded smug.

Demons, lots of them, appeared round the house and Spike didn't bother to count them.  He knew he was out numbered.

"She's going to pay for that with your blood," Mralam stated.

"She has a name.  It's Lyta.  Use it," Spike snarled, transforming into his true vampiric state.

Back at home Lyta was sitting down for dinner, but she really wasn't hungry.  She picked up her fork to aimlessly push food round her plate, when she felt a stab of pain sear through her head.  She dropped the fork and it clattered noisily to the table.

"Lyta?  Are you alright?" Flick asked.

"Something…" Lyta winced as it happened again.

She traced the pain, with her mind, to its source, Spike.

"Spike!" Lyta shot to her feet.

"What?" Yuli cried as she had jumped when Lyta had shot to her feet.

"He's in trouble.  Why didn't you tell me Mralam's still alive?" Lyta glared round the group.

They refused to meet her stare.  Lyta turned and sprinted out the door, no shoes, no coat.  The others glanced at each other before running after her.

Lyta caught up with Mralam not a block from Spike's house.  He was barely conscious, being held up between two demons, but he was aware enough to know he was there.

"Mralam out him down," Lyta voice was deceptively calm.

"He's paying for your mistakes," Mralam answered.

"I'm here now.  Let him go," Lyta stepped closer to Mralam.

"You shouldn't have sung your song," Mralam informed her, overconfident.

"I'll do what ever the hell I like.  It's you that shouldn't have brought him into this," Lyta growled.

Mralam felt her magick build.

"Hah you can't get in here," he tapped the side of his head, still encased in it's helmet.

"Oh don't be so sure," Lyta answered.

"Why didn't you do it before then?" Mralam frowned.

"Because I always play fair," Lyta answered. "But now I'm angry."

Lyta's power flared round her and her body shifted, in one fluid movement, into her true unicorn form.  She reared, screaming, before slamming her hooves into the ground, which shook.  Suddenly a wall of earth shot skywards and surrounded them all.  Mralam summoned up a ball of energy and slammed it into Lyta.  It bounced off her barrier and her gaze met his.  Mralam felt Lyta climb inside his head.  The other Elements arrived and Yuli, using her telekinetic powers, hoisted them all up on to the wall for a ringside seat.  Demons began screaming, dying inside the earth bound prison.  Spike was unceremoniously dropped to the ground by his pain-ridden guards.  Mralam watched as all of his 'guard' died without Lyta raising a finger in violence, not that she had fingers in this form.  He was on his knees before Lyta when she transformed back into human form, clothes and all.

"Mralam now you are going to die," Lyta stated flatly.

Spike raised his head from the ground to witness Mralam's final moments as he screamed, tearing at his head.  Finally his skull seemed to cave in prior to exploding outwards in a shower of brain and bone.  Spike wasn't squeamish, but there could have been a better way to go.

"Lyta…" Flick began hesitantly.

Lyta turned her gaze to the elements,

"Go home.  I'll clean up."

The girls left as if they knew better than to argue.  Lyta gestured with her hands and the earth began to fold in over the bodies, consuming them until the area looked like a newly ploughed field.  She lowered the walls and went to Spike's side.

"Lyta," Spike winced as she touched him.

"Sssh," Lyta gathered him to her and her power surged through him, healing him.

When he was healed, except for a few cuts and bruises she helped him to his feet and led him home.

"You should rest," Lyta told him as she pulled him upstairs.

They got to his bed before Spike spoke,

"Lyta what was that?"

"Me, my power," Lyta's voice dropped back to being flat and emotionless.

Spike shook his head,

"No there was something different."

Lyta's head dropped,

"It only happens occasionally."

Spike sat down on the bed,

"Tell me."

Lyta looked at him, self loathing written across her features,

"I'm an evil monster."

Then she broke down and began crying.

"Hey!  It's alright," Spike pulled Lyta into his lap.

"I don't want to be evil," she sobbed.

Spike held her for a long time before she quietened.

"When does this happen?" Spike asked gently.

"When I get very angry," Lyta answered

"Why?" Spike was determined to get the bottom of it.

"When the girls get hurt I just… when those I care for, my loved ones…" Lyta trailed off.

Spike was fully aware of her last statement, but didn't move.  Lyta lifted her head from his chest to meet his gaze, but she didn't need to ask.

"I love you Lyta, all of you, even the incredibly scary Lyta," Spike told her.

Lyta smiled before whispering,

"I love you too Spike and I promise no one will ever hurt you again."

Spike tilted her chin up towards him and kissed her thoroughly, taking his time.  He brushed his mouth lightly, fleetingly across Lyta's parted lips before pressing his lips to hers.  Spike slid his tongue into the intimate depths of her mouth.  The instant he did so he claimed her warmth.  Lyta shivered, half in delight, half in expectation, but Spike pulled away.

"And no one will hurt you ever again.  I'll be here forever," Spike whispered, drawing her close.

"Forever," Lyta responded before she kissed him again.

The End.


End file.
